Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/He has over 300 confirmed pops: The Sniper Monkey
Simple enough: He's supposed to do early game damage by assassinating hard foes. But he kind of costs boat loads of money. So it never crosses anyones' minds. So now he's stuck. :\ Base Stats Costs 700 to buy on easy. Whenever a bloon is in his range, he fires 5x the speed if aiming at that bloon. Range is 50 pixels. Normally fires at 70 frames. Only Shoots 30% of his shots. Pops 7 layers. Priorities are actually every kind of bloon. Click and unclick those priorities to make him fire at any kind of bloon. Does 2 less layers of damage to ceramics. Upgrade Limit is 13 on easy, 9 on medium, 8 on hard, 6 on impoppable. Upgrades 1. Hard Hitting Shots: Costs 350. Shoots through 2 extra layers, and pops through lead & frozen. 2. Night Vision Goggles: Costs 300. Can see camo. 3. Large Bullets: Costs 2200. Shoots through 4 extra layers. 4. Deadly Precision: Costs 4000. Shoots through 12 extra layers. 5. Lead Cutting Bullets: '''Costs 12300. Requires Deadly Precision: Shoots through 50 extra layers against MOAB classes. Shoots at half speed when aiming at a regular bloon. '''6. Oh Baby a Triple: Costs 3200. If there are 3 bloons within 10 pixels of eachother, they all get shot with the same damage around eachother. 7. No Scoped: Costs 2000. Requires Oh Baby a Triple. Ability. Shoots a shot which goes 10 frames per 50 pixels, and hits a bloon of your choice. It does x.5-x3 the damage as a regular shot. Also, the more exact the shot destroys the bloon completely, you get lives. If you missed by 2 layers (overkill or underkill), then you get +5 lives. If you missed by 1 layer (overkill or underkill), you get +10 lives. If it's perfect, you get +20 lives. Cooldown is 90 seconds. 8. SMG: Costs 3500. Disallows Deadly Precision. Fires 3x as fast. 9. Supply Drop: '''Costs 8500. Ability. Drops a crate full of 1300-2500$. 50 second cooldown. '''10. Machete: Costs 700. Current range is increased by 10 pixels. Also gains a melee item which allows him to chop around his range every 10 pixels. Pops one layer everytime. 11. Survivalist: Costs 2340. The sniper repositions himself every round where he feels most efficient. 12. Shrapnel: Costs 750. Ability. Shoots an AOE slow (by 15%) along with a damage over time effect (1 layer per 50 frames) of a range of 75 pixels. Shrapnel lasts for 5 seconds. 20 second cooldown. 13. Incin'''diery Bullets: Costs 1650. Bloons that get shot now get lit on fire. Every 25 frames, they lose a layer. Doesn't wear off. '''14. Very Fine Supply Drop: Costs 8500. Requires Supply Drop. Upgrades ability. Now you get a free one-time ability whenever you get the supply drop. Either increases DPS by a random amount, increases pierce, or increases CC. 15. Anti Tank Gun: Costs 4320. Now has a range of 300 pixels. Attack Speed is also 70. For every layer a bloon has that the Sniper Monkey targets, he gets 1.1x the damage (every layer). 16. Helicopter Support: Costs 7560. Now moves accross the map, at 15 pixels per 15 frames. Its speed is quadroupled, at the cost of having a range of 80x80. 17. Scoped Rocket Launcher: '''Costs 3420. Requires Helicopter Support. Now has a rocket launcher that shoots directly at a random bloon. When it lands, it makes a 65x65 pixel explosion, that lasts for 1 second. Pops half the layers the Sniper Monkey does. Fires every 40 frames. '''18. Gorilla Warfare: '''Costs 2250. Now includes many various traps! Sets down traps at locations that are within 140 pixels of him, which either stun bloons, damage bloons, or both. Sets down traps every 20-300 frames. '''19. The Amazing Sniper: '''Costs 208,000. Pops one million layers. Attack speed, however, is 400 frames. Disallows any other upgrades. Persistent Upgrades '''1. '''Heavier Shots '''Every 3,000 bloons sniped, you can upgrade this. It allows you to give him +2 layer popping power. You can upgrade this 10 times. '''2. Accurate Shots: '''Every 750 layers destroyed, you can upgrade this. It allows you to give him +5% accuracy. Upgrades 35 times. Kadapunny1 (talk) 19:50, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Add anything if you like. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers